


Wonderland

by BlackHelix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, No Curse, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHelix/pseuds/BlackHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a charming bachelorette and womanizer who is known for sleeping with her roommates. Upon the newest disaster to strike Emma Swan's roommate list when her previous escapades show up and dognap her dog and steal her car, the occupants of apartment block, Wonderland are finally tired and fed up. Together the tenants of Wonderland challenge Emma, making her sign a contract, the deal being; Emma Swan cannot sleep with any of her roommates for a whole year, if she does her best friend Neal gets her car, Ruby get's her dog and Killian gets her smart screen TV. All is good, she knows she can go a whole year without getting anyway. Well - all was good before her best friends sister arrived in town in need of a place to stay. Her best friends sexy, intriguing, aggravating, furious, smart, beautiful...sister showed up. Yep, now she's wishing she didn't make that deal. Worse thing though - she may just be falling in love. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I do in no way own Once Upon A Time or Wonderland. Also, this may be a Swan Queen story (give it a go) but it will also have numerous other pairings in it.

"So three-fifty a week? Six month lease?" The neutral tone of olive skinned woman bounded of the walls of the apartment.  
  
Emma swallowed nervously at the sight of such a beautiful and sexy woman standing in front of her. In her living room nonetheless. Before - everything, she would have already thrown on the charm heavily and already managed to seduce the woman into signing the lease. Before - everything, she would have already had the woman half naked lying in her bed by now. But that was...before...  
  
 **** _One Week Earlier_  
  
"Fuck, Emma, right there. Yes! Oh god!" The red head woman cried out as the blonde continued her assault between her legs. "Fuck!"  
  
Emma could only hear the muffled cries of words from where she was positioned between two death gripping thighs of her newest red head roommate she was servicing. Honestly though, she couldn't care less if she heard her, the roommates were just another body to take pleasure from. Don't get her wrong, they were willing recipients - sometimes maybe too willing.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Green eyes shot open from behind frazzled red hair as a blond form managed to escape from the suddenly loose death grip to investigate the screech of terror. Emma turned to face the interruption as the red head pulled away from Emma, pulled the sheet over her and looked between the four women in front of her.  
  
Emma rubbed the remnants of the red head from her chin and offered a sheepish smile to the three ladies before her. "Uh hey, Emily, Jordan, Kara. Nice weather." She offered lamely.  
  
"Wait you know these three women?" One of the women questioned with a finger pointed at each of the other women.  
  
Another woman piped in before Emma could say a word. "I think the better question right now is who the fuck is she?"  
  
Emma followed the finger that was pointed in the direction of the red head that she had only moments ago been pleasuring. This was definitely not how she imagined her day would go when she had woken up that morning to enjoy her one day of for the week. Turning back to the women she managed just in time to dodge an incoming vase that shattered against the wall behind her, above the bed, sending glass fragments flying in all directions until they rested on the floor or on her mattress which she knew would be hell to clean up later.  
  
Looking up Emma held her hands out in defense as she called to the violent rage prone woman. "Take it easy Jordan."  
  
"Jordan?" The woman piped up before launching a photo frame at the blonde, "I'm Emily you asshole."  
  
"Shit!" Emma called as she ducked in time to avoid a face plant with the gold rimmed frame. As she stood to defend herself against the woman once again she caught another in the corner of her eyes taking a chair to her TV. "Not the TV!" She cringed at the sound of the shattering smart screen TV.  
  
"Screw you Emma Swan!" The woman called as she quickly stormed out of the apartment with an echoing bang of the front door that sounded more like a gunshot than anything else.  
  
It was then that Emma noticed she was alone in the apartment and the sound of...her car? Emma's eyes widened at that and she quickly jumped to her feet, threw herself towards the door, threw the door open and took the steps down to the ground floor, two, three, five, six at a time before jumping the last few. She barely reached the door and had it thrown open before the car pulled away from the curb and tires screeched against tar as it disappeared from view with a black dog’s tail wagging out of the window.  
  
"That's my car!" With a second thought Emma muttered solemnly to herself as it vanished around a corner street and kept on chugging away. "And my dog."  
  
"Again?" A voice called startling Emma from her _now_ depressed mood.  
  
Emma turned to find Neal Cassidy. Her best friend, standing mere meters away from her. "No," her testy voice replied. "I was just taking a walk."  
  
Brown brows furrowed as they scanned her up and down. "In your underwear and tank top?"  
  
Emma glanced down at herself to find Neal's description plastered to her form. Looking back up she folded her arms and shrugged lightly. "I'm trying to start a new trend."  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. "We need to talk Emma."  
  
Emma huffed. "No, _we_ don't." She growled out as she stormed her way back into the apartment building that had been cleverly named _Wonderland_ in a town called Storybrooke.  
  
Neal trailed along behind her as the blonde climbed the stairs with thudding, angry and heavy footsteps. She started down the hall of the first floor until she came upon the open apartment - eight.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Emma pulled to a stop, blinked once, blinked twice, and blinked three times as she took in the other apartment block tenants that were now standing in her trashed apartment, on one side of the kitchen counter. With a sigh she stepped inside as Neal stepped in behind her and around her and made his way over to Ruby. "Fine." She huffed.  
  
"Emma we love you. You know that right?" Mary-Margaret started hesitantly as she awkwardly shuffled trying to think of a way to say it _straight_ to her foster sister.  
  
"But?" Emma drew the word out with slight hesitancy.  
  
Nobody answered for a few minutes before Killian piped up with a loud voice and a 'god's sake people' frustratingly sighed out. He pointedly told her, "This tyranny of women has got to end."  
  
"Really?" Emma stared at him an expression of disbelief on her face. "Like you're one to talk."  
  
Killian shrugged. "Least I don't do it here. I make sure it's their apartment."  
  
Neal shook his head. "All we are saying is that. Perhaps..."  
  
"Perhaps what?" Emma pushed when Neal went quiet, somewhat fearful.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes at the occupants in the room before turning her attention to her blonde friend. "We think it's time you gave it a break. Call it a - challenge."  
  
Emma's eyes brightened up at the word challenge. Ruby knew that she could never back down from one. "Well lay it on me."  
  
Neal gave Ruby one last look before pulling out a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. Unfolding it, he placed it on the kitchen counter and slid it over to the blonde. "We have a few conditions."  
  
Emma cautiously reached out and pulled the paper into view and began reading.  
  
Neal began, "For one whole year you can't sleep with any of your roommates. You can't get into romantic entanglements with them whether that's a relationship or sex."  
  
"If you do," Ruby continued, "Neal gets your car. I get your dog and well Killian gets your smart screen TV."  
  
Emma laughed, truly laughed at the irony right in front of her. Looking up she smirked. "Well that," she pointed over to the now damaged smart screen. "I suppose is yours Killian and well Neal, Ruby hate to break it to you but my dog and car...well you remember those women who just stormed out of here?" Emma asked and awaited the nods from her 'guests'. "Well they sought of left with'em."  
  
Neal glanced around the room full of _Wonderland_ tenants before turning back to Emma, "Well then. You won't have any problem signing it."  
  
Emma sighed, threw up her hands and conceded. "Fine. I'll prove I can go a year without sex."  
  
Ruby chuckled behind her hands as she spoke loud enough so that only the other tenants could hear. "That I would like to see."  
  
Emma heard and glared daggers in her friend’s direction. "Anyone got a pen?" She asked the group only to have numerous pens thrust in her face, "Err...thanks, I think." She took the closest pen and quickly signed on the dotted line. Throwing the pen onto the kitchen counter, she folded the paper and slid it back to Neal. "There. Now get the hell out of my apartment." She added with a grin.  
  
 **** _Present_  
  
Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and shifted uncomfortably but with a nod she answered, "Yep. Three-fifty a week. Six month lease."  
  
This was going to be the most torture filled six months of her life.

　


End file.
